Revelry of Reveler
by grettama
Summary: "Just… follow… my lead, Shizu-chan," bisik Izaya dengan nada seduktif. Dan ketika Shizuo mengangguk pelan sebagai responnya, Izaya mulai beraksi. Yaoi content. Almost PWP.


**/Revelry of Reveler/**

Heiwajima Shizuo menghisap rokoknya perlahan sambil memandang Celty Sturlson—_The Black Biker—_yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di PDA-nya dengan cepat, kemudian menunjukkannya ke Shizuo begitu ia selesai, secara berulang-ulang. Mungkin kalau Celty punya kepala, ia pasti akan berbicara dengan begitu menggebu-gebu dan ekspresif, begitulah pikir Shizuo. Tapi mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tetap tanpa kepala karena Shizuo tidak terlalu suka orang yang banyak bicara. Celty lebih banyak mengetik, dan karena itu Shizuo menyukainya.

Shizuo membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya.

"Shinra memang seperti itu," komentar Shizuo begitu Celty selesai, "tapi kurasa maksudnya tidak buruk."

[Aku tahu], Celty mengetikkan kata itu, [Apa menurutmu reaksiku berlebihan?]

Shizuo mengangguk, membuat Celty menunduk menatap PDA-nya. "Kau sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Dan kau malah minta saran dariku. Ini terdengar konyol."

Bahu Celty yang semula tegang melemas, seolah ia baru saja menghela napas panjang. [Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Aku akan pulang sekarang dan minta maaf.]

"Ide bagus."

Celty menyalakan motor besarnya, bersiap memacunya menembus malam. [Kau butuh tumpangan?]

Shizuo menggeleng, mulai berjalan meninggalkan Celty ke arah apartemennya. "Aku sedang ingin melemaskan kaki."

Celty memandang punggung Shizuo dalam balutan seragam bartendernya, mengantongi PDA yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya, lalu langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

**DRRR**

Shizuo sampai di apartemennya setengah jam kemudian. Ia menyalakan lampu dan melirik jam dinding. Setengah dua belas. Sudah nyaris tengah malam ternyata. Dalam diam, ia membuka kulkasnya dan menarik keluar sekarton susu yang sudah separo diminum, lalu langsung meneguknya. Ah, susu memang bisa menyegarkan pikiran lebih dari minuman apapun.

Shizuo melepas dasi yang dikenakannya dan melepas kacamatanya seraya menjatuhkan diri di sofa terdekat. Ia meneguk susunya sekali lagi sampai habis, lalu meletakkan karton kosong itu di atas meja. Ia terlalu malas berjalan ke kamarnya, jadi Shizuo memejamkan mata, merasa tidak keberatan untuk tidur di sofa saja malam ini. Toh sama saja.

Baru saja Shizuo merasa begitu relaks, ia tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya bedetak begitu cepat, memompa darahnya ke seluruh tubuh. Kelopak mata Shizuo kembali terbuka. Detak jantungnya makin tidak terkendali, dan sekarang napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Shizuo mencoba bangkit dari sofa, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mematuhi perintah otaknya. Shizuo merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

'_Sial…,' _batin Shizuo frustasi. Ia paling benci situasi dimana ia kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri, _'apa yang terjadi?'_

"Selamat malam, Shizu-_chan_."

Shizuo mengenali suara itu. Sebelum Shizuo sempat mencoba melakukan pergerakan apapun, sepasang tangan dingin sudah menempel di rahangnya, dan mata merah licik itu sudah balas menatapnya dari balik sofa.

"Kau menyukai susu dengan sedikit campuran dariku, Shizu-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan suara menyebalkan dan kekeh licik.

"Izaya…."

Orihara Izaya berhenti tertawa. Ia hanya meyunggingkan senyum licik, menelusuri rahang Shizuo dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat _bodyguard_ pirang itu bergidik dan menelan ludah dengan gugup. Bagaimana bisa kutu tengik ini menyelinap ke dalam apartemennya? Bagaimana bisa Shizuo lengah?

Izaya membungkuk di hadapan Shizuo sekarang sehingga mata mereka berdua sejajar.

"Apa… maumu?" engah Shizuo. Bahkan berbicara pun sekarang sulit. Aliran darahnya makin cepat dan panas yang dirasakannya mulai tidak wajar.

Izaya menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menempelkannya ke bibir Shizuo. "Ssst, Shizu-_chan_. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bicara." Izaya menurunkan mata pisaunya ke leher Shizuo. Tanpa perlawanan seperti ini, Shizuo bisa mati dengan mudah.

Namun ternyata pisau Izaya tidak berhenti di situ. Perlahan, ia terus menurunkan pisaunya, dan sekarang ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Shizuo satu persatu dengan pisau itu.

"Kau…," Shizuo mencoba bicara, tapi Izaya malah terkekeh riang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara, Shizu-_chan_," Izaya masih terus membuka kancing kemeja Shizuo, membuat dada dan abdomennya terpapar jelas. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, Izaya menelusuri tubuh _bodyguard_ itu dengan pisaunya. "Hm… kurasa susu memang bagus untuk tubuh."

Sentuhan Izaya itu membuat napas Shizuo makin cepat. Ia bahkan juga mulai merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Wah, wah," celetuk Izaya lagi, "tak kusangka reaksimu secepat ini."

Shizuo membelalak. Pemahaman menyapu otaknya yang nyaris macet. Tampaknya ia punya dugaan apa yang dicampurkan Izaya ke dalam susunya.

Masih dengan seringai menyebalkan yang sama, Izaya melompat ke pangkuan Shizuo, membuat organ vital mereka bergesekan. Shizuo susah payah menahan desahannya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mengabaikan tawa mencemooh Izaya.

"Hentikan…."

Izaya mendengus geli mendengar kata itu terlontar dari mulut Shizuo. Izaya meraih kedua sisi wajah Shizuo, menatap mata coklat yang tidak setajam biasanya itu. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Izaya mulai melumat bibir Shizuo, menggerakkan lidahnya dengan lincah di dalam rongga mulut pria pirang itu. Tapi kemudian Izaya menjauhkan dirinya, memutuskan benang saliva yang tadinya menghubungkan lidah mereka, dan kembali menyeringai ketika Shizuo sepertinya tak rela ciuman itu berakhir. Obat yang dia berikan tampaknya memiliki reaksi yang terlalu kuat. Bahkan orang sekeras kepala Shizuo pun bisa takluk begini.

Izaya menggigit telinga Shizuo dengan lembut, membuat Shizuo mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh sepenuhnya dalam kontrol Izaya.

"_Just… follow… my lead, _Shizu-_chan_," bisik Izaya dengan nada seduktif. Dan ketika Shizuo mengangguk pelan sebagai responnya, Izaya mulai beraksi.

**DRRRR**

Shizuo tak begitu ingat detail tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar membiarkan Izaya mengambil kendali atas dirinya. Ia sendiri sepertinya sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Izaya hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ketika Izaya mulai memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mulutnya, melumurinya dengan saliva, Shizuo hanya bisa mencengkram rambut hitam Izaya, memaksanya untuk menghisap lebih dalam. Tapi ternyata Izaya tidak berniat berhenti sampai di situ. Ia kembali naik ke pangkuan Shizuo, melumat bibir pria pirang itu sekali lagi dengan lebih bernafsu, dan sebelum Shizuo menyadarinya, ia sudah ada dalam tubuh Izaya.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai ini, Shizu-_chan_," bisik Izaya lagi dengan desahan yang tak bisa Shizuo tolak, dan Izaya mulai memompa. Membiarkan Shizuo membentur bagian dalam dirinya sementara lidahnya kembali beraksi di leher Shizuo.

"Izaya…," erang Shizuo. Kalah.

**DRRRRR**

Esoknya ketika Shizuo membuka mata, ia masih duduk di sofanya, hanya mengenakan celana yang sudah melorot jauh meninggalkan pinggangnya. Shizuo menegakkan diri dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia memindai sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Sepertinya Izaya langsung pergi begitu ia selesai dengannya semalam.

Begitu ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam kembali menyergap otak Shizuo, ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya, frustasi.

"Izaya-kuuunnn!"

**DRRRRRR**

Hari sudah cukup siang ketika Shizuo bangun, jadi sekarang matahari benar-benar sudah ada di atas Ikebukuro, namun Shizuo tidak peduli. Ia tidak bersama Tom hari ini, ia punya urusan lain yang lebih penting. Shizuo terus berjalan menelusuri Ikebukuro, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan kutu tengik yang sudah mengerjainya semalam.

Ia sudah mendatangi Celty, Shinra, bahkan Ryuugamine Mikado, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang melihat Izaya hari ini.

Shizuo menggeram marah. Kalau memang kutu bajingan itu sengaja tidak menginjakkan kakinya ke Ikebukuro hari ini, Shizuo sendiri yang akan mendatanginya ke Shibuya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia harus membunuh Izaya hari ini juga.

Saat Shizuo masuk ke restoran _sushi_ Simon, ia sudah benar-benar berniat akan langsung melesat ke Shibuya kalau Izaya juga tak bisa ditemuinya di sini. Tapi pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Izaya sedang duduk di hadapan Simon, tersenyum licik seperti biasa sambil melahap _ootoro_-nya. Tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi, tak mempedulikan ini restoran Simon, Izaya langsung menyambar meja yang ada di sampingnya dan melemparkannya ke Izaya.

BRUAK!

Tamu-tamu lain berhamburan keluar. Simon buru-buru menenangkan mereka, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Namun Shizuo tak peduli. Kutu yang diincarnya, entah bagaimana, berhasil menghindar di saat-saat terakhir.

"Itu tadi sapaan yang kelewat ramah, Shizu-_chan_," komentar Izaya yang sudah bertengger di atas tumpukan meja yang hancur seperti seorang boss.

"Mati kau!" seru Shizuo, berlari ke arah Izaya dengan tinju terkepal. Kalau ia tidak bisa membunuh kutu tengik itu dengan alat, ia akan menghabisinya sampai mati dengan tangan kosong.

Izaya terkekeh. Ia menghindari Shizuo yang kalah cepat dan langsung melesat keluar dari restoran Simon.

"Oi! Jangan kelahi!"

Shizuo mengabaikan seruan Simon itu dan langsung menghambur keluar mengikuti Izaya yang masih berlari-lari dengan seringai mencemooh yang membuat Shizuo makin ingin membunuhnya.

**DRRRRRRR**

Langit sudah berwarna oranye cerah ketika akhirnya Shizuo berhasil memojokkan Izaya di gang buntu sempit dimana tak ada jalan untuk kabur. Izaya juga tampaknya menyadari kalau niat membunuh Shizuo lebih tinggi daripada biasanya, maka ia mulai mengeluarkan pisaunya.

Mata Shizuo menyipit. Ia menyambar tiang di sampingnya, mencabutnya seakan itu hanya rumput liar dan mulai maju menyerang Izaya. Dengan mudah, Shizuo memukul pergelangan tangan Izaya dengan tiang itu, sehingga pisau yang semula digenggamnya terpelanting.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu cepat. Izaya mengernyit menahan sakit ketika tiang Shizuo menghantam perutnya sementara tembok bata tebal di belakangnya membentur punggungnya. Shizuo mematahkan tiang itu jadi dua agar bisa lebih mudah bergerak dengan _space_ yang terbatas, lalu kembali menyerang Izaya, menekan leher kutu sialan itu ke dinding dengan bantuan tiangnya yang sekarang hanya sepanjang _streetsign_.

Izaya tak bisa berkutik. Ia bahkan sudah nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena Shizuo menekan lehernya begitu kuat. Ternyata kekuatan Shizuo memang bukan main-main. Izaya tahu Shizuo tidak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya selama ini, tapi ia tak menduga kalau ternyata Shizuo amat sangat berbahaya dengan kekuatan penuh. Ternyata pepatah untuk tidak menusuk mata naga yang sedang tidur ada benarnya.

Izaya nyaris kehabisan napas. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia sudah tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya semalam bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawa, tapi tetap saja. Demi kesenangan dia rela melakukan apapun. Sebutlah dia seorang hedonis, tapi memang begitulah Izaya.

Klontang.

Izaya membuka mata dan kaget melihat Shizuo menjatuhkan tiangnya. Sekarang ia hanya memegangi kedua bahu Izaya dengan tangannya. Yah, sebenarnya tangan Shizuo juga tidak bisa dibilang tidak berbahaya. Ia bisa saja langsung melempar Izaya ke antah berantah.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Shizuo, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kilat kemarahan di matanya.

Izaya terkekeh. "Masih kepikiran yang semalam rupanya?"

BRAK!

Shizuo meninju tembok bata di sisi kanan kepala Izaya, membuat tembok bata itu berlubang. Izaya tahu kalau kali berikutnya tinju itu melayang, nyawanya juga akan ikut melayang. "Jawab, Kutu. Apa maksudmu melakukan itu padaku?"

Izaya tahu ia tak bisa main-main lagi. Nyawanya yang jadi taruhan. "Itu cuma _one night stand_, Shizu-_chan_. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

Cengkraman Shizuo berpindah ke leher Izaya. Shizuo bisa merasakan Izaya menelan ludah dengan gugup lewat telapak tangannya. Izaya benar-benar diujung tanduk. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan cara yang berbeda semalam, karena proses kejar-mengejar dengan Shizuo yang biasa sudah tidak membangkitkan adrenalinnya. Ia ingin Shizuo mengejarnya dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat, jadi dia melakukan itu. Semuanya hanya demi kesenangan. Tapi entah kenapa Izaya rasanya tidak ingin menjelaskan itu semua. Ia masih ingin mempermainkan Shizu-_chan_ walaupun mungkin tinju Shizuo akan menembus perutnya kalau dia tetap bersikeras begini.

"Jelaskan padaku, Kutu. Kalau kau menjelaskannya dengan baik, mungkin kematianmu tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan," geram Shizuo lagi.

Izaya memaksakan dirinya untuk menyeringai licik seperti biasanya. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Shizu-_chan_."

Mata Shizuo menyipit berbahaya, namun ia justru melepaskan cekikannya. Izaya sedikit terperangah. Yah, ia memang tidak pernah bisa memprediksi tingkah laku Shizuo dengan seratus persen tepat.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Izaya-_kun_," ucap Shizuo.

Izaya mengerjap, dan detik berikutnya Shizuo kembali menekannya ke dinding, tidak dengan tinju atau tiang kali ini, melainkan dengan bibirnya. Shizuo menyerang bibir Izaya, membuat pemuda kecil itu terpaksa membuka mulutnya karena aliran oksigen yang didapatnya terbatas akibat dari ciuman mendadak Shizuo, dan Shizuo langsung memanfaatkan celah itu untuk menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Izaya, bergerilya di dalam sana.

Tangan Shizuo sendiri mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos hitam Izaya, menelusuri tiap senti kulit di baliknya tanpa ampun. Izaya hanya bisa mengerang tertahan karena bibirnya masih diblokir, sepenuhnya dalam kekuasaan Shizuo.

Bosan dengan bibir Izaya, Shizuo beralih ke lehernya, meninggalkan tanda-tanda merah yang Izaya yakin takkan hilang dalam waktu berhari-hari. Walaupun begitu, Izaya sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Ia hanya bisa mencengkram punggung Shizuo.

Pergerakan tangan Shizuo semakin seduktif. Izaya tak bisa menolaknya. Celananya sudah terasa terlalu ketat sekarang. Izaya benar-benar berharap Shizuo akan melepaskannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja semua gerakan Shizuo terhenti.

Izaya masih tersengal, tapi ia bisa merasakan napas teratur Shizuo di lehernya.

"Shizu-_chan_?" panggil Izaya lemah.

Shizuo mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kaos Izaya, kembali mencengkram kedua bahunya dan kemudian menempelkan dahinya di dahi Izaya.

"Aku bukan pria seperti itu," ujarnya singkat. Ia menatap mata merah Izaya selama beberapa saat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Izaya begitu saja.

Izaya benar-benar trans setelahnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi punggung Shizuo sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tikungan, tapi Izaya sepenuhnya yakin kalau Shizuo meninggalkan kecupan ringan di dahinya sebelum ia pergi.

**/end/**

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kenapa Shizuo tidak jadi bunuh Izaya? Kenapa Shizuo meninggalkan kecupan ringan di dahi Izaya? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan mereka berdua terhadap satu sama lain? Kenapa judulnya gaje? Kenapa endingnya nggantung? Itu semua bukan urusan saya. Kekeke *dicekek*

Yah, ini nyaris PWP, jadi jangan pedulikan hal-hal remeh. Dan saya minta maaf kalau kurang hot. Saya sebenernya cuma pengen bikin ShiZaya dimana Izaya jadi uke-on-top, dan membisikkan, "Just follow my lead," ke Shizuo. Nyehehehe. Dan kenapa juga Natal begini saya malah bikin fanfic beginian orz. Judulnya juga abal max karena saya lagi mati ide. Tampaknya setelah jadi korban Renho Arc-nya Gintama, ada yang salah dengan kinerja otak saya.s Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas kekurangan-kekurangan di fanfic ini. Merry Christmas all ^^

**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
